


Investigations.

by JeaTea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaTea/pseuds/JeaTea
Summary: After the android revolution, Connor is able to continue his work at the police station. The other detectives have warmed up towards the android. Even Gavin seems to have changed his views on him.A series of murders shake up the city and whilst working together the two become closer than thought.





	Investigations.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Connor would have missed their bromance...  
> Again, this time mildly, surveilled by CutieLily.

Since Connor had infiltrated the CyberLife tower and helped the deviant revolution,   
he felt as though people at the police station looked at him differently. 

Because of the increase of deviant against human and human against deviant crime, Fowler allowed him to continue his work together with Hank.   
Fowler was a bit suspicious of Conner, he now too was a deviant after all. But because of the continuous trust, Hank showed towards Connor and the fact that they were still solving crimes as well as they used to seemed to calm Fowler and so he said nothing. 

Connor was happy to continue his work with Hank and to see the other detectives grow more and more supportive of him. Even Gavin didn't seem to hate him as much anymore.   
Although his behaviour...confused Connor.

When he entered a room that Gavin happened to be in, he made less snarky remarks and seemed to bite his tongue, wanting to say something but repressing it.  
Sometimes Connor would catch him staring at him as if he wanted to figure something out, but when he got caught, he would look away, then gain back his attitude.   
“What?” He’d snap at Connor, who would simply answer: “Nothing.”

It didn't really bother Connor if anything he was relieved that Gavin showed himself a bit more cooperative.  
One afternoon, when Connor was working at the police station, catching up on some files, Fowler ordered everybody in for a crisis meeting.

“What happened?” The moment Connor entered the room, he noticed Gavin look down to his feet.  
“One second, alright?” Fowler rolled his eyes.  
Hank and a few other colleagues followed, Hank closed the door and sat down next to Connor.

“Everybody here?” Fowler threw a quick glance around the room to give the opportunity for someone to speak up.  
“ Alright, let's start.” The chief deputy sighed and handed out spreadsheets.  
“There were five attacks on deviants in the last two nights, every victim is dead.” He paused.

“They were all killed in a similar way, but the murders occurred in different parts of the city, so there is the possibility of a larger group committing these crimes.”  
A few cursing sounds were audible, Connor assumed it was Gavin, but didn't bother to turn around and check.

“Any evidence?” The voice sounded similar to Gavin's but with a tone of repressed anger to it that the android had never heard before.  
“So far not, there were no traces of DNA found on the murder weapons.” 

Connor noticed a message popping up in his system, someone had just reported a new murder.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Fowler, just now there was a murder reported. I request for a few detectives to go investigate the crime scene now.”  
Fowler didn't seem too happy to be interrupted, especially by news like that, but quickly gained his composure back.  
“Alright, Connor, Anderson, go! Detective Reed will join you two later.”

Somehow Gavin wasn't quite accepting of this decision and got up as well.  
“I demand to go as well, we don't know the details yet, it could be anything.”

“Detective Reed, sit back down! The other detectives will be able to handle the situation.”

“But…”

“Sit the hell down!” Fowler definitely wasn't somebody to argue with, but Gavin didn't seem to have gotten the memo yet.  
“I'm going!” He yelled, storming out in front of Fowler, Hank, and Connor not turning around again.  
The chief deputy shook his head and smashed the door close.

When Connor and Hank were in the car driving to the crime scene, Connor felt as though he could trust his friend with some questions he wanted to ask about Gavin.  
“Hank, when did detective Reed start working at the police station?”

“Gavin?” Hank groaned slightly. “Bastard´s been here for about six years already. Why?”  
“I would like to get to know him better.”  
“Hmm.” 

Connor had hoped this would be a good icebreaker into a conversation about Gavin, but he seemed to overestimate the social behaviour of his partner.  
“He seemed...unusually upset back there.” Try again.

"Why do you care? You like him, or what?" He raised his brows and smiled indicating irony.

Hank took a right turn.  
“ But yeah...never expected him to get emotional about androids, but I mean...who am I to say that?” He chuckled a little.  
Nothing more. The android decided to let the topic slip for now. 

Upon arriving, Connor noticed Gavin standing a bit further away from the other detectives, looking up a little bit sheepish at Connor.  
After having a look around and analyzing the victim, Connor noticed nothing particularly outstanding. 

The victim had a few stab wounds and no traces of human DNA. Like all the other victims, its hands were tied together behind its back.  
Most of it was already documented, there wasn't a lot left to do, so Hank decided to drive home and get some sleep.

“Just had 4 hours of sleep the last few weeks, for fuck´s sake.”   
With that, he got back into his car. Connor saw Gavin look at them drive off and settled to let his thoughts go.

A few nights later, after another evening at the bar with Hank, Connor decided to have a look at the files at the station again.  
He noted that he had never entered the office in casual clothing before.

There was a first time for everything after all. Maybe, just maybe someday he could come in this sort of wear every day?   
If he was honest, Connor preferred his casual clothing, he blended in more and people didn't give him strange looks as much.

Whilst going through the files, Connor heard the door open and close, his LED blinking yellow under his beanie.  
“Hey man.” Connor heard Gavin´s voice, then his steps coming closer and closer until he was right behind him.  
“What are you working on?” Why was he so friendly all of a sudden?

Turning around, Connor gave him a little bit of a confused look.  
“Oh fuck.” Gavin almost jumped back in surprise.

“I've never seen you in…” He pointed towards Connor's clothes but then didn't finish his sentence.

“I'm sorry I startled you.” 

Gavin simply nodded, slightly disoriented and embarrassed and walked over to his desk.

When Connor had completed his report, he noted that Gavin had looked up at him from time to time, whenever he would feel unobserved. 

Since he had nothing else to do, he decided to assist detective Reed in whatever his job may be right now. After all, wasn't that what a good colleague would do?  
Gavin grew seemingly more nervous as he noticed Connor approaching his desk.  
“Let me know if I can assist you with any tasks.” 

“Yeah...sure.”  
The two of them ended up working until 3 a.m., rarely talking.

A few days later, Connor found himself in the same situation at work and it didn't take long until he heard the door again and Gavin entered the office.  
“Hey.”  
At first, both of them sat at their own desks, but soon Connor offered to speak about the newest findings of the investigation and walked over to Gavin's desk again.

Those nights became more and more common, so much so that once both of them arrived, they immediately dived into the work together.

Connor didn't talk about those nights with Hank, he didn't see a particular need for it, but sometimes he wondered whether he knew about it.

Hank seemed to know something, or Connor just imagined him simply knowing it. Because it wasn't anything special. Connor wouldn't mind Hank knowing about it or in fact anyone. So why would he feel so uncomfortable about it around others?

He enjoyed working with Gavin. He was...nice. As unexpected as it was.

“Hey, erm...can you come over here for a second?” It was well after midnight on a Tuesday and Gavin would need to be back at the station again at 9 a.m. Connor grew a bit worried about his health, but Gavin didn't seem like the type of guy who wanted to hear that. Especially from Connor.

“Sure.” He positioned himself behind detective Reed, his head peeking over the other's shoulder.  
Gavin obviously felt nervous, his eyes jumping around from his desk to Connor.

A map marked with all of the recent murders lay across the table, Gavin had just added the newest one.   
Connor quickly accessed the data of the previous victims from his memory.

Hold on.

“There...seems to be a pattern.”

Pointing towards different cases, Connor explained his thought process to his colleague.

“Those were the cases where the murder weapons were left at the crime scene, obviously no traces of fingerprints or else.” Gavin nodded.

“But I've always found traces of blue blood that were older than others. We first thought the android was knocked unconscious and kidnapped before being killed, but then it kept happening.”

“Like today.” The long knife with blue blood spattered all over it. The thought that only in a few hours it would be completely invisible to the human eye made Gavin deeply uncomfortable.

On the other hand, Connor still saw them, they weren't completely lost, the team relied on him now more than they chose to admit.

“Right. Multiple androids were killed with the same weapon.”

“But why would they then discard the weapon after the third or so murder?”

Detective Reed leaned back, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, but immediately stumbled forward again after his shoulders touched Connor's chest area.

“S-sorry”, he mumbled and Connor took a step back so it wouldn't happen again.

They tried talking about the cases for a while afterwards, but Gavin seemed to avoid eye contact.

After his pen fell down for the third time, due to excessively playing around with it, Connor realized they wouldn't make any more progress this evening.  
“Detective Reed, it's quite late at night and we worked for quite a long time, may I suggest to drive you home?”

Gavin didn't seem to really consider this option, he just shook his head and got up from his chair.  
“No problem, I can handle it.” He started to walk away.

“Good night, detective Reed."

“Night.” The response came almost quiet.

Then Gavin turned around with an expression on his face Connor had never seen on him before.  
“You know what... just call me Gavin.”

Hank as well as others quite quickly noticed the change of tone between Connor and Gavin but chose not to say anything. At least to Connor.

Often times when Hank witnessed Connor calling Detective Reed “Gavin”, he would raise his brows for a moment, then let it go again.  
Connor almost wanted Hank to start a conversation about it but this never happened and Connor was far from initiating it himself.

The epiphany that Connor liked Gavin hit him a bit too late in his own eyes. He was searching to be close to him and was severely disappointed when he wouldn't show up for their nightly working sessions. 

Which occurred rarely anyway. And Gavin seemed to enjoy his company at least a little bit as well. Often they would bounce ideas off of each other, leading them further in their cases. Whenever that happened, Gavin would smile a little and give a soft approving punch to Connor's shoulder.

This must be the thing that Hank said was going on. He liked Gavin. It was unusual, given the treatment he had to endure from him. But things had changed. 

They were friends now.

Even though Connor was quite happy with his conclusion he decided not to tell Gavin about it and risk their budding friendship. He didn't want to jinx it now.

One night, a longer silence arose, the human and the android looking at their board of suspects.  
Connor suddenly wanted to step closer to Gavin, to end the silence, as it would make Gavin a bit angry and a bit confused, he would say something.

Said and done, but Gavin didn't say anything. He cleared his throat.

The android wished he had this opportunity as well. 

He could talk about their case, but they were currently at a bit of a dead end, so everything he had to say was nothing new.

Silence befell them again.

Just say SOMETHING, it's not hard!

“I... really appreciate the time we're spending together recently...Gavin.”

Why was actually socialising with him so hard? Connor had no problem talking hours and hours about their cases with him, murder cases on top of that, but now he couldn't do small talk?

“Yeah…” Gavin´s gaze was locked on the board in front of them.

“We're working pretty well together…” Please stop now.

Gavin tilted his head a bit to the side to look at Connor.

“I agree.” It was probably the first acknowledgement from Gavin of their relationship. For some reason, it caused a lot of confused wiring in Connor's brain, but in a good way.

“I know our start was very rough, but I've grown to really like you those past few weeks.”  
Gavin was obviously really uncomfortable about the last statement.

“No, you don't…” 

Confused, Connor looked at him.   
“I do like you Gavin.” It almost sounded a bit childish and he regretted what he said immediately. But on the other hand, it was true.

Why not tell the truth?

“You don't even know…”

It didn't make sense to Connor, clearing things up was a priority now.  
He noticed his body tensing up, as his colleague stepped closer to him and he was reminded of his own feelings.

How helpful was it to clear that up as well?

Before Connor could grasp what was happening, Gavin put his arm around his neck, feeling the material the android was made of, letting his eyes wander over the body, but strictly avoiding eye contact.

His other hand followed his gaze, moving down Connor's torso, gently pressing every spot it encountered, to prove to the owner it was real. 

When Gavin's hand had reached the lower abdomen, he seemed to grasp what exactly he was doing with whom and pulled his hand away, suddenly facing Connor's eyes.  
“I have no idea what I'm doing...right now.”

His face was so close to Connor's, he could smell his breath and his sensors detected the warmth of the face moving closer and closer to his own.  
Their lips touched and it surprised the android how soft human skin could feel.

The stiff and uncomfortable handshakes Fowler saw himself obliged to also pay to Connor from time to time were almost challenging, his dry skin slightly rubbing against the other hand, while Connor needed to maintain a friendly expression.

The kiss was what Connor had wanted, wasn't it? 

What Gavin had said earlier, still confused him.

And didn't Connor want to talk to him about his...feelings?

Gavin was now going in with his tongue, a new sensation engaged Connor. 

Normally there would be an exchange of genetic material to determine whether or not the people were compatible, so Connor wondered what it would be like for Gavin.   
Worrying was something the android now was capable of at an almost shockingly human-like level, but Connor tried to blend that out and solely focussed on what was happening at this moment.

The human was taking him in harder, trying to find something familiar inside this strange body.

But suddenly he stopped. Connor looked at him, the distance between them growing until he was out of reach for Connor's arms.

“I'm… I'm sorry”, murmured his colleague.  
“I shouldn't have done that.”

He turned around and walked away, leaving Connor alone in the middle of a curious case.

The next day merely consisted of Connor and Gavin strictly avoiding each other, especially eye contact.

Whenever one of them was forced near the other, Connor's LED ring would blink yellow constantly.

It didn't go undetected by Hank, however he chose to not ask either of them straight away and instead declared to Connor that they would go out to the bar together that evening.  
There really wasn't the possibility to decline, so Connor arranged with his fate. Maybe his partner could help him to sort things out a bit.

“What the fuck is up with you Connor, you're so...weird.” Hank let his sight wander over Connor's immaculately straight-held body.

“Excuse me, weirder than usual.” With that, Hank glued his eyes on the empty glass in front of him, probably asking himself if he should get another drink.  
“Hm?”, he growled, more to the glass than Connor.

Lie.

“Nothing.” Don't be suspicious, act normal.

Connor whipped his foot in the rhythm of the song, his body following the movement very stiffly.

“You're not that good of a good liar, Connor. Probably will never be.”

Be honest? Yes.

Connor's posture broke a bit. Above their heads, the TV showed a basketball game. One of the players was heading for the basket, Connor was pretty sure it was a human.

Just talk about it.

“Detective Reed...Gavin and I have been spending a lot of evenings together recently and…” Connor paused to give Hank time for a reaction. A retch or some kind of unpleasantly surprised look, but Hank just kept eye contact with his glass.

An idea popped up in Connor's system.

“One more for this gentleman here, please”, he told the bartender.

“Jesus Connor, he must have messed you up big time. What the hell happened?”

Now Connor felt the stares of Hank AND the bartender, who would often join their conversations.

The android kept his head down, while the liquor was poured into Hank´s glass.

After a few sips, Hank slapped the table in front of them.

“Just spit it out, will ya?” His partner was obviously becoming impatient and Connor's plan to only subject the drunk Hank to the events of last night crumbled in itself.  
Here we go.

“He...erm kissed me.” Connor had sunken down in his chair.

“I mean...we kissed. It was..." Hank cut him off with a hand gesture. Connor really didn't know what to add to this, so he decided to leave his partner with the analysis of this case.  
“Did you manage to shake him off?”

Something hurt after Hank said that. It had felt to Connor like it was the most obvious thing in the world, how they were avoiding each other all day, Gavin blushing and the android´s LED blinking yellow, whenever there was an accidental eye contact.

For a long time, Connor had liked this colleague, but Hank didn't realize anything.  
The android sunk even deeper in his chair and didn't dare to look up at his partner.

“I…” Connor couldn't complete this sentence.

After a few seconds, something seemed to hit his partner.

“So, you...like him. Gavin?” Hank was searching for Connor's eyes, but he wouldn't let him.

Relieved, that he didn't have to spell it out for Hank, Connor rewarded him with a straight look in his face.   
“Yes.” He simply replied and hoped that now there were no more hurdles for him and the talk he wanted to have with his partner for a while, could finally take place.

“I have heard a lot about relationships between humans and androids, but it´s often…” Connor didn't complete his sentence.

“A sex android…” His partner was a lot less phased by using words like this that sometimes required at least a little bit of tact.

Rubbing his beard, Hank seemed to ponder something and Connor was thankful that his partner didn't throw up yet.

“I don't know Reed enough, but to me, it looked like he wasn't in a relationship for a few years now… Well, not that I know of any...”

Unsure, of what his partner meant by that, Connor raised one of his eyebrows.

“Connor, fuck´s sake, you like him, why hide? It doesn't seem like he's not interested…”

“But it´s not like I can offer him, what a human could, Hank…”

“When will you get it…? You may not be human, but who said that you need to be? Don't over complicate your life...Jesus....”

Connor looked up at his partner again.  
“So what should I do then now?”

 

The whole of the following week, Connor would stay late at the police station every night to eventually talk to Gavin alone, without the presence of the other detectives.

The first hour he would always feel nervous but optimistic, during the second denial grew and the last two were dominated by anger and regret. Only an hour before Hank would wake up, he'd go back to his place, to give the illusion that he didn't waste his time waiting for someone.

At least he wasn't human. He would look awful and his health would be dangerously affected.  
After the first week went unsuccessful, Connor stopped his late nights at the office.

When Connor was making copies, he heard footsteps nearing the room, but then turning around and walking away again.  
Turning around, Connor saw it was Gavin.

Does he really want to avoid me this badly?

So if Gavin did his best to stay out of his way, Connor would actively get into his.  
It proved to be far more complicated than that, as Connor would soon find out.

After handing in some reports at Fowler´s office, Connor saw Gavin walking towards the elevator and immediately quickened his pace. Stepping in, Gavin noticed who was following him. There wasn't anyone else in the elevator. He pressed the “close” button.

“Gavin…! Hold the door.” Connor was now almost running.

“Fuck!” Panicked, the former was smashing the button even harder until he saw Connor's hand run through the gap.  
The door opened again.

They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, then Connor walked in and halted next to Gavin, both of their faces fronting the now closing door.

“Why do you want to avoid me this badly?” Out of the corner of his eyes, Connor saw Gavin looking down to his feet.

“Are you so ashamed of what happened that you never want to talk to me again?” Those words were burning in Connor's head for a long time now and to finally release them to the person who caused them to exist in the first place felt freeing.

“What? Are you done with me now?” Connor could feel the anger that had built up deplete into a far less satisfying state.  
Where would they go from here?  
What could come after this?

“I'm not done…”

Gavin struggled, before looking up at Connor.

Analyzing his gaze brought inconclusive results, the android waited for further explanation. His LED ring notoriously blinking yellow.

“I...”

“What?” Until this moment Connor didn't realize that after all, he still did have hope. Hope that Gavin might be able to move past their differences, hope that as he now realized, was shattered.

“Don't you get it? I can´t! Just...stay away from me!”

The elevator dinged and the door opened again.

“I'm sorry…”

Gavin walked away, his usual strut and Connor was looking at him walking, while the door closed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it´s such an unsatisfying ending, I will continue this story, but first I want to focus on NaNoWriMo, so it´s probably going to be in the new year, I´m afraid.  
> You´re doing NaNo too? If you want to add me as a writing buddy, I´m JennyTriesToWrite.  
> See ya!


End file.
